Tigerclaw's Revenge
by HazardousPoison
Summary: A book after Fireheart's Love, Tigerclaw's Revenge. Tigerclaw has risen into a new body form, and is back. Will he destroy Thunderclan, or make peace and harmony with it? R&R plese! AND ENJOY!


Fireheart trotted around camp and walked into the nursery. He smiled as he saw his two kits playing.

"Hello little ones." Fireheart mewed happily.

"Daddy!" The little bundles of fur meowed jumping at him. They toppled over him.

"Alright, Alright! Have you two seen your mother?" Fireheart flicked his tail.

"Here." A calm voice purred. Fireheart turned to see Cinderpelt. He walked up to her and licked her forehead. "And what have you two been up to?" Cinderpelt asked.

"We were going to ask ask if we can go to the elder's den to hear a story from Longtail!" Angelkit mewed.

"Alright," Cindepelt mewed, the kits went scrambling out of the nursery. "Lets hope his stories don't poison their brains." Cinderpelt added with a purr. Fireheart purred along with her.

"Well, I've been wanting to ask something..." Fireheart mewed.

"What?" Cinderpelt questioned.

"Well, I've been feeling like, well, Tigerclaw's been watching us." Fireheart confessed.

"Well, you know Bluestar ordered some cats to search for his body after we found he wasn't in his grave-" Cinderpelt stopped as she heard huffs and puffs.

"Fireheart- Cinder-pelt..." Fireheart's eyes widened to see how sweaty and worn out Willowpelt was.

"Willowpelt? What happened?" Fireheart asked.

"We, we found Tigerclaw's bod-dy bloodied on the side of the mountain. He must've fell." Willowpelt took in breaths.

"Well, now he's even more dead." Fireheart mewed. Everyone stopped and heard many little mews.

"Angelkit? Flamekit?" Cinderpelt called in inquiry.

"What?" Angelkit asked. Cinderpelt turned and saw them.

"It might be Sandstorm's new kits!" Flamekit purred. Fireheart blinked and looked at Cinderpelt.

"Did you know about this?" He asked. Cinderpelt shook her head, then looked at the kits.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Because!" Angelkit mewed.

"Now! RUN!" Flamekit yelled as Angelkit tagged along behind him running to the nursery.

"No wonder I haven't heard from Sandstorm." Fireheart mewed. Cinderpelt ran out to the nursery. Fireheart came right behind her. They entered the nursery and saw the kits nursing on Sandstorm.

"Oh! Hello Cinderpelt, Fireheart." Sandstorm mewed. "These are Dustpelt and my kits, this one is Tigerkit," Sandstorm pointed her tail to a kit that looked _just _like Tigerclaw. "and this is Steamkit." Sandstorm pointed to a small fuzzy silver she-cat with white paws.

"Yes, they're _mine_. All mine and Sandstorm's, 100 percent!" Dustpelt triumphantly said.

"I see." Fireheart mewed, his eyes were just fixed on Tigerkit. He looked _exactly _like Tigerclaw. Just all of the sudden, a noisy meow entered the nursery.

"I heard they're kits in here, NEW kits!" It was Bluefang. Bluefang stopped and looked down at Tigerkit. _I know. _Thought Fireheart.

"Um-" Tigerkit cut Bluefang off by hopping on her paw and licking it. He looked up at Bluefang with a passion, a caring feeling.

"Oh! Hi there little cutey!" Bluefang purred. She licked Tigerkit on the forehead. _W-why do I feel uneasy? _Fireheart thought inside of him. _Why? _

"Aw! Isn't he cute?" Cinderpelt asked. She blinked and looked at Fireheart. "Hey? You alive?"

"I just- I..." Fireheart stammered.

"Ooh, now I see what this is about. Dude! He's defiantly _dead_, **D E A D**. Dead." Cinderpelt sighed.

"I know but- I just don't feel _right_." Fireheart gulped. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"Just enjoy life, please, for the sake of me and your children." Fireheart nodded.

"Bluey!" Tigerkit mewed. Bluefang purred and nodded. Steamkit mewed.

"Hwer name is BwueFANG. Not Bwuey!" Fireheart laughed and purred.

"That's right, I am Bluefang. But Bluey's alright!" Bluefang snickered. Tigerkit hopped on Bluefang's paws and licked them. Bluefang bursted with joy.

"Well I'm off." Fireheart mewed. "Gotta go hunt." Fireheart left and headed to the forest. Fireheart walked around a little. A sickening thought of Tigerkit growing up, and as a warrior, destroying the clan, clawed in his mind. _And what about Bluefang? What if they get together, what if she HELPS him try to destroy the clan? _Every thought about it clawed his mind like a lion's teeth. Fireheart perked his ears. He heard scuffling behind a bush. He shifted his weight off of his paws and launched himself at the bush. He felt warmness fill his mouth. He chomped down hard. Blood rushed out, filling his mouth. _Thrush. _Fireheart thought. He dug a hole and buried the thrush. A starling flew just above Fireheart. Fireheart launched himself up at the bird, landing his teeth right on it's neck, and bit. Fireheart fell back down with his paws making a thud noise.

Fireheart unburied the thrush and dragged back the bird and thrush to camp. He dropped it in the fresh kill.

"Fireheart! Something weird just happened!" Cinderpelt came rushing from the nursery. Tigerkit popped to Fireheart's mind.

"What kind of _weird _something." Fireheart asked.

"Well, there was a bright shining light around Tigerkit, and he grew _bigger_, actually big as int the size of an apprentice!" Cinderpelt mewed. Fireheart padded into the nursery, and saw what Cinderpelt said, was true. Tigerkit was now as big as an apprentice, bigger than Angelkit and Flamekit!

"Hi Fireheart!" Tigerkit mewed. His voice wasn't squeaky anymore. _Or would it be Tiger_paw_? _Fireheart thought.

"Um- Hi..." Fireheart meowed. He gulped and sped out to Bluestar's den.

"What is it Fireheart?" Bluestar inquired.

"I think we need an apprentice's ceremony." Fireheart mewed awkwardly.

"For?" Bluestar mewed.

"Um... Tigerkit." Fireheart breathed.

"What? But he was just born for Starclan's sake! Fireheart, are you feeling well?" Bluestar was surprised.

"Yes! But Tigerkit just turned bigger! And I'm guessing older!" Fireheart exclaimed.

"Again, are you feeling well?" Bluestar twitched her ears.

"Just follow me." Fireheart sighed. Bluestar stood up sighing. Fireheart led her to the nursery and pointed his tail at Tigerkit, who was basically torturing Steamkit.

"By the word of Starclan, what in the world is going on here? Am I going nuts?" Bluestar exclaimed.

"Yep!" Bluefang hopped up and purred.

"Yeah- NO! We all see it, He's... bigger." Fireheart mewed.

"Are we going to hold my ceremony?" Tigerkit purred.

"Um- sure...?" Bluestar blinked confusingly. Bluestar darted to Highrock(Don't remember if it is Highrock or not). "May all who are old enough to catch their own prey join under Highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar yowled. Cats began leaving dens and sitting in front of Highrock. "Something strange has happened, a bright light has shined over Tigerkit kit a little ago and has made him older, we are gathered for his apprentice ceremony. NO QUESTIONS." Bluestar hissed. Tigerkit walked up. Bluestar named him and everything. His new mentor, Bluefang.

"I got me an apprentice!" Bluefang purred.

"Momma why does he get a wandom gwoth spuwt!" Steamkit flattened her ears.

"No one knows dear." Sandstorm mewed.

"Bluefang! I'm so happy you're my mentor! Your training will be the **best**!" Tigerpaw mewed.

"Yep!" Bluefang purred.


End file.
